


The Bet

by fiction_before_reality



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye is the best hacker in the US
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't mess with Skye's laptop and walk away unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> S1, E1- The line that captured my heart- “Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal, and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?!” I wanted to know what the bet was that got her the laptop, so I wrote it.

Miles knows that he’s dead the second that Skye starts yelling. She doesn’t yell unless he’s done something _really_ stupid, like he has this time.

“Are you serious right now, Miles?! You broke my baby! I let you borrow her for one _simple_ hack. A five-year-old could’ve done it! No, you had to go and get my baby bugged!”

“Skye, I already told you I’m sorry! I didn’t know about Stark’s AI. If I had, I wouldn’t have tried to hack him. Especially not from your laptop.” Oh, god. He shouldn’t have phrased it like that. He sees the glint in her eye, and it terrifies him.

“The great and mighty Miles Lydon, arguably the best hacker in the US, can’t hack Stark Industries? Color me not-so-surprised. Wanna put this to the test?”

“Put what to the test?”

“Our abilities. We go to the public library. First one to hack SI wins. Simple.”

It sounds simple, but Miles knows better than to just jump into a bet with Skye. The girl is good. _Maybe_ even as good as him. “What does the winner get?”

“If I lose, which I _won’t_ , I will forgo giving you anymore crap about Baby.”

“And if _I_ lose?”

“You give the ‘best hacker in the US’ title to me. And, I get Tamara.”

“No!” Not Tamara. Even if she never lets the whole Baby vendetta go, Tamara is not worth it. He won’t take that chance.

“Come on! Tamara is your Baby, you should have to feel my pain. Besides, I might lose, and then you’ll be able to have your cake and eat it too. ”

Eventually, Skye cajoles Miles into taking the bet, and they agree to meet at high noon in the library for the hack/duel.

***

Skye kicks Miles’ butt at hacking and takes his laptop. To rub salt in the wound, she buys a hot pink laptop case, and bedazzles ‘BABY #2’ in all caps across it.

That’s what he gets for messing with the best hacker in the US.


End file.
